


"People are Staring"

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Fill from "50 dialogue Prompts", #50: "People are staring."-LIGHT SPOILERS-You accompany Arthur to the Mayor's party.





	"People are Staring"

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr arthurmorgan-s-heart

“People are staring.”

You pull your shawl tighter around your shoulders as you glance around you nervously. It was intimidating to be amongst these people - if it wasn’t for Arthur, you’re pretty sure you would have run as soon as you set foot in the Mayor’s mansion. You feel his hand hook around your waist, pulling you closer.

“That’s just because you look so beautiful, darlin’,” he breathes, ghosting his lips over your temple before he lets go, returning his hand to his side.

You feel heat in your cheeks as you look up at him - you wish you could kiss that wicked grin off his face right here and now. 

“You really don’t think the dress is too much?” you ask, batting your eyelashes at him innocently.

“It’s perfect,” he answers. Then, quietly: “Though you know I’d prefer you without.”

You smile impishly, and it’s your turn to lean closer. What you whisper against his ear has him choking on his mouthful of champagne.

“Then let’s get this done so you can rip it off me.”


End file.
